Unexpected Feelings
by warblersrock
Summary: What happens when Reid starts to have feelings for Elle? Will he tell her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elle's POV: The sound of beeping machines causes me to wake up. I open my eyes, which are extremely blurry. I try to sit up but am hit with a sharp pain through my chest, making the breath escape my lungs. I cough and suck in air, I can feel my heart rate increase and hear it from the beeps of the heart monitor that is to the right of me.

I clear my vision and gaze around the room. I look down at my arms that have an IV attached to one wrist and a tube that is pumping blood into my veins, on the other. I moan in pain but manage to get myself into a seating position on the hospital bed. My head is pounding and my mouth is dry.

The sound of the door clicking open, makes my head snap up in its direction, causing another massive amount of pain to explode in the back of my skull. I watch as Reid and Morgan walk through the door with flowers and a giant teddy bear. I smile and roll my eyes.

"Hey, look who's up! You scared us for a little but there baby." Morgan said, a huge smile plastered on his face. I nodded slowly, my smile growing.

"Yeah, well, I'm fine now. I'm allowed to go home tomorrow." I stated proudly. I watch Reid nod out of the corner of my eye.

"That's good. Do you have anybody to take you home?" Reid asks. I freeze and he gets a look on his face that says he knows what he said wrong. I swallow hard and breathe out slowly through my nose.

"I'm so sorry. I-

"Don't worry about it, Reid. I'm staying in a hotel until I can find another place. It's being covered by the B.A.U." I answer.

"If you want, I could drive you there tomorrow, after you're discharged?" Morgan offers.

"Thanks, Morgan. That would be really helpful." I said. He smiles and then his phone rings and he holds up a finger, stepping outside of my room. Leaving only me and Reid.

"I'm glad you're doing well, Elle. Are you prescribed anything at all?" He asks. I nod and grab a small plastic baggy with an orange pill case inside.

"Painkillers. Two every day until I'm finished them and then I have to get them refilled." I say, putting the instructions on the bottle into my own terms.

"Ok. Well, be careful. We don't want you over-dosing, now do we?" he jokes, a small laugh coming from his mouth. Reid's attempt at a joke makes me laugh to the point where I'm crying and my heart is thumping loud in my ears. Or is that the monitor?

I open my eyes from laughing so hard to see Reid staring intently at me, as if analysing me under a microscope.

"What is it? Do I have something in my hair?" I ask. He smirks and shakes his head.

"No you don't Elle. Get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow." He tells me.

"Yeah, a big day of watching re-runs, infomercials and soap operas!" I yell slightly with a laugh as he walks out the door, leaving me in the cold, white and empty hospital room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elle's POV: After getting all of my things into a suitcase, I started to get dressed. I changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a top that could conceal the bandage that covered my horrendous scar from my surgery. I took a minute to close my eyes and calm myself before going out into the cold air of Virginia and out to a knowing, smiling Morgan who already went by my place to pick up my things and bring them-along with me-to the hotel I was staying in.

As soon as I was ready to go, I turned off the lights in my hospital room and closed the door before walking down the pearly white hallways of the hospital towards the elevator. As soon as I reached the front doors of the hospital, I saw Morgan in one of the B.A.U's SUVs. I huffed a tired sigh, put my small suitcase in the back seat and then got into the passenger's side.

"Got everything boo?" Morgan asked, a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back. He knew how to brighten anybody's day with that smile.

"Yup! My pills are in this little thing along with some other toiletries." I answer. He nods and then laughs, peeling away from the hospital and towards my hotel.

Morgan pulled into the closest parking spot that was at the front of my hotel. He got out and started to take out the four suitcases I would need until I could buy more close. I felt sad getting out of the SUV, carrying only this small bag while he was stuck with my four huge ones.

"Alright. Let's go get you settled." He boomed. I laughed and followed him towards the front desk. Morgan set up everything for me at the front desk and told me to go on up there and relax. Yeah, right.

I did as I was told, though. I took the elevator up to my room, realizing that my bags had already been brought up and collapsed onto the giant king-sized bed. I let out a frustrated scream and then decided to take a nice relaxing bath.

After a long, hour bath, I got out and blow-dried my hair. I can't stand my hair being wet while I know I could do something about it. I opened the mini fridge that was by the front door and grabbed a bottle of water. Then, I grabbed my pills from the baggy they were in in my suitcase. I took two, just like I was instructed to and then sat on the bed, flicking through television shows until I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Reid's POV:

I twirled around in my chair and faced the large map that was on the board in front of me. Just as I was about to write a note in my little book, I heard the slam of the front door and snapped my head up, watching as Morgan strode into the room. He sighed and sat down in his chair. He turned to face me and the work that I was doing.

"What's up Reid? How's the case going?" he asked. I nodded slowly, taking off my glasses and placing them on the table.

"It's not really going anywhere. It's a case I created myself. Nobody else is here except Hotch and I." I stated.

"Oh really? Why don't you just go home then?" Morgan asked.

"I have nothing to do at home except read and watch TV. Not that interesting if you ask me. I would rather be doing this." I said.

"Oh ok. Whatever floats your boat Reid." He answers. Then he starts to laugh at his-I guess this what you'd call it-joke and then shakes his head. Suddenly, a thought pops into my head. I could not believe I hadn't asked him this earlier.

"Hey Morgan? How is Elle doing? You helped get her settled this morning didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. She's doing fine. Probably still in pain. She didn't say anything to me though. You know Elle, headstrong. Determined." He stated. I nodded slowly. I glanced over at the clock; it read 4:30. Maybe she would be hungry and I could drop her something off? I started to collect my papers and notebooks, putting all of them into my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

"You know what Morgan? I think you're right. I should take the rest of the day off and go and relax and watch a movie."

"You should listen to me more often Reid." He said slyly. I couldn't help but laugh with him on that one, it was pretty good.

I went into Swiss Chalet and picked up two quarter-piece chicken dinners and a medium salad, along with a couple of drinks. I was hungry too. Just before I left the B.A.U, I had gotten the room number and address of Elle's hotel and after picking up the food, I started to make my way there.

I walked into the warm, comfort of the hotel and rode the elevator up to the 5th floor and walked down the end of the right hall, until I found room 510. I knocked lightly.

After waiting a few minutes for an answer, and not getting one, I knocked again, louder. That's when I heard rustling and a groggy voice on the other side of the door. The clock of the door unlocking made me jump slightly.

The door opened and Elle stood on the other side of the frame, her hair smooth, dark and silky. Her face was flawless and had the ting of a small tan on it. The way she was leaned against the door caused my eyes to move away from her face to her arms, slender and long, then her tight, red shirt. I tried not to linger there for too long. Next came her hips and her legs-they seemed to go on forever. Last was her toes that looked a little red.

"Reid! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" she asked me curiously. Her voice caused me to snap my eyes to hers. They were gorgeous. A beautiful hazel colour. Flecks of brown, green and a slight amount of gold swam in them.

"I…uhm…I left early because only Hotch and I were there." I answered slower than I would have liked. She did not pick up on my slow talk because she looked down at my hands and the food that was in them.

"What is that?" she asked again. I looked down in my hands, at the plastic bag that held our dinners and salad and drinks.

"Oh, this? Yeah...uhm...I thought that you might be hungry so I brought you some food. I didn't want you to pay for room service." I told her. She smiled up at me and I swear my heart top. I hadn't realized until now, how beautiful Elle Greenaway is.

"That's sweet. Thank you Reid. You want to come in and eat with me?" she offered. I nodded slowly and she stepped aside to let me in. The TV was on an infomercial; a man trying to sell a set of knives. I set the food on the table that was near the far window and pulled it all out, putting a good portion of salad in each tray. I popped open a Coke for Elle and a Sprite for myself.

I handed her food to her and picked up my own. She made her way to the bed, putting her back to the wall and pulled her knees to her chest and placing her food onto her knees; trying to keep it balanced. I smiled to myself. She was, I realized, as innocent as a little girl. She just didn't show it often to others. Probably due to the walls that she built for herself.

I sat down in a chair at the table and began to eat my food, when Elle called me.

"What are you doing over there Reid? You can't see the TV and the hand me the phone when I'm ready to buy this nice set of knives." She said jokingly. I couldn't help but laugh. She laughed with me and I had to remember how to breathe because the sound of her breathing took my breath away.

I got up and walked over to the opposite side of the bed, sitting like she was, with my knees tight to my chest. I watch as she took forkfuls of salad into her mouth and chewed slowly, savouring the food that I had brought her.

I ate my chicken and then moved on to my salad and last, my bun that had been added to the meal. After finishing my drink, I glanced over at Elle who had also just finished up her dinner. She looked over at me and smiled warmly, her eyes turning into a warm honey colour.

"Thanks again Reid. You didn't have to do that you know?" She said.

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to." I answered. Her smile got larger and her eyes crinkled a little at the growth of her smile. I smiled back at her. I hadn't realized until that moment that my hand was resting of her thigh and that she was very close to me.

"Well you are a really sweet person Reid." She complimented. If she knew where my hand was and how close we were to each other, she didn't show it. In fact, she moved slightly closer.

My heart pounded in my chest and I found it hard to breathe. Her hair fell into her eyes and I had to control my hands from brushing it away. Her smile had disappeared now and her face was inches from mine.


End file.
